Sanshas Powergrid
thumbVorkommen: LowSec, NullSec Erlaubte Schiffe: Sub-Capital Typ: Eskalation Deutscher Titel: Sansha-Überwachungsstaffel Sanshas Powergrid ist eine Eskalation; sie kann im Sansha Annex (Sansha-Anbau) Komplex ausgelöst werden. Teile 1-3 führen gewöhnlich in LowSec-Systeme, der letzte in den NullSec. Eskalation Teil 1 Popup Beschreibung: This hidden outpost seems to have played a vital role in Sansha expansion in the area. The fact that this operation is now history surely slows down whatever plans for regional domination they may have had. Among one of the wreckages you locate co-ordinates for an energy harvesting facility nearby. Whether you explore it or not is your decision. thumb|Sanshas PowergridMan landet an einem Feld von Sonnenkollektoren. Gegner *2 Battleships (Centus Savage Lord) *2 Cruiser (Centum Ravager) *2 Elite Frigates (Centii Loyal Butcher/Manslayer) *4 Frigates (Centii Butcher/Manslayer) *1 Faction Battleship (True Sansha's Savage Lord) Der Abschuss des True Sansha's Battleships löst normalerweise die zweite Eskalationsstufe aus; in seiner Beute findet man eine Hundemarke, Faction-Munition, evtl. ein Faction Modul (True Sansha Qualität). Eskalation Teil 2 thumb|Sanshas Powergrid 2Popup: The amount of energy harvested and stored here is phenomenal. Exploiting these facilities for your own use might sound tempting, if it weren't for the fact that the entire place is in complete lockdown and only the highest-level Sansha security codes will grant access. You did however manage to gain access to one an open channel in their communication network, and two energy storage locations were revealed to you. Man landet an der Ruine einer Gallente Station. Gegner *3 Elite Cruiser (Centum Loyal Fiend/Hellhound/Mutilator) *3 Battlecruiser (Centatis Behemoth/Daemon) *3 Elite Frigates (Centii Loyal Butcher/Manslayer) *1 Destroyer (Centior Cannibal) *4 Frigates (Centii Manslayer/Plague) *1 Faction Battleship (True Sansha's Mutant Lord) Der Abschuss des True Sansha's Battleships löst normalerweise die zweite Eskalationsstufe aus; in seiner Beute findet man eine Hundemarke, Faction-Munition, evtl. ein Faction Modul (True Sansha Qualität). Eskalation Teil 3 Popup: This facility was not just used for energy storage. Ships, modules and other supplies were stored in those containers, and sadly every single one was destroyed when the Sansha commanders gave the order. They knew you were coming, and there was little they could do about it on such short notice. The slaughter continues as you prepare to visit the second energy storage facility. Man landet an einem Beschlunigungstor. Gegner *3 Battleships (Centus Beast/Plague Lord) ''- tw. Tracking Disruptor'' *3 Destroyer (Centior Abomination/Monster) *1 Faction Battleship (True Sansha's Beast Lord) thumb|Sanshas Powergrid 3 Der Abschuss des True Sansha's Battleships löst normalerweise die zweite Eskalationsstufe aus; in seiner Beute findet man eine Hundemarke, Faction-Munition, evtl. ein Faction Modul (True Sansha Qualität). Auf der anderen Seite des Beschleunigungstores trifft man auf 8 Batterien, jedoch auf keine gegnerischen Schiffe. Eskalation Teil 4 Popup: You arrive at the second energy storage facility to find it completely deserted. It looks like the party ended before you even arrived. Luckily for you, your computers pick up several signals in the nearby area, one of which seems to have unusually high amounts of combat ships. Diese vierte Eskalationsstufe führt in den NullSec. Im Gegensatz zu den ersten drei Stufen ist dieser Ort über ein Beschleunigungstor zu erreichen. Gegner im ersten Abschnitt *3 Battleships (Centus Dread Lord/Tyrant) *4 Elite Cruiser (Centum Loyal Fiend/Hellhound/Mutilator) *3 Battlecruiser (Centatis Behemoth/Daemon) *4 Elite Frigates (Centii Loyal Enslaver/Slavehunter) ''- tw. Tracking Disruptor'' *3 Destroyer (Centior Horror/Monster) *2 Frigates (Centii Plague) Ein ca. 40 km entferntes Beschleunigungstor führt in den zweiten Abschnitt. Gegner im zweiten Abschnitt *4 Battleships (Centus Mutant/SavageLord) *4 Elite Cruiser (Centum Loyal Fiend/Hellhound/Mutilator/Slaughterer) ''- tw. Tracking Disruptor'' *3 Battlecruiser (Centatis Behemoth/Daemon) *3 Cruiser (Centum Hellhound/Mutilator) *9 Elite Frigates (Centii Loyal Minion/Ravener/Savage/Slavehunter) Tracking Disruptor/web/scramble *2 Destroyer (Centior Cannibal/Misshape) *5 Frigates (Centii Butcher/Manslayer/Plague) *1 Faction Battleship (True Sansha's Colonel) Wenn der Dread Guristas Colonel abgeschossen ist, erscheint ein Popup-Fenster: You have destroyed four strategically vital locations for the Sansha. Their expansion in the area has been halted severely, and it would surprise you a lot if you saw even a single one of them in the near future. Whether to continue this journey is up to you, though you have no more clues which could lead you further. In der Beute findet man gewöhnlich Deadspace Centus C-Type Modul(e), das Salvage kann Tech2-Qualität erreichen. Kategorie:Sansha Kategorie:Eskalation Kategorie:LowSec Kategorie:NullSec